I can't hide these feelings anymore
by Angel Selenity
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!* OK I suck at summaries.This is a I/KA fanfic and tells of how they finally tell they're feelings, but someone is out to stop them...
1. Reality or Dream?

A/N: Hey this is my Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you enjoy it cause I love to read and write Romantic things. I know my DBZ fanfic isn't that good casue I've seen no one praises it. So hopefully this one is better! I love the Inuyasha and Kagome sets not Inu and Kikyo I hate the bitch (sorry Kikyo fans!!!)  
  
Sandi-chan: It sucks I don't own the manga/anime Inuyasha... just Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Huh? *growls* whatever you say... *mumble mumble* ...wench  
Sandi-chan: I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!!!!DON'T BE MAD!! *tears form in eyes*  
Inuyasha: *shocked and caring face* Sandi-chan... *holds her* I..I..  
Sandi-chan: anyways read and review *hug* *grins evily* hehehehe....  
  
WARNING: RATED FRIGGEN R FOR INU-CHANS POTTY MOUTH AND SOME SOON TO COME SEXUAL SITUATIONS!!!!AHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't get caught reading this one like ya did with my DBZ one!hahahahahahaha *cough**cough**splutter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool crisp morning and Kagome had just woken up. She looked up into a very high tree and saw a sleeping dog demon laying up there. - Better now then never..I'm not going to let him get away with what he did yesterday- Takeing in a big long deep breath Kagome let out that oh so painful word. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome screamed th painful words. *crash shake rumble splat* A shocked and not so happy Inuyasha came plumiting to the not so soft ground.  
  
Before Inuyasha could start on Kagome, she cut it all to short. "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!", oh poor Inu-chan went further and further into the earths surface. Kagome finally cooled down an was pleased and yet a little worried about the task she ahd just performed. A beat and battered dog demon came riseing fromt eh nice little hole that wasn't there earlier. "WENCH!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled a very pissed off Inuyasha. "For yesterday that's why!You ahd no right what-so-ever to go looking for me when I told Shippo to keep you away!" The day before Kagome went to a nearby hot spring to relax and 'think' things through.  
  
Inuyasha was remembering when he went in search for Kagome thinking she was lost or hurt. I mean he only was making sure she was safe and she had to do a line of sits when he found her and another line of sits this morning.He could remember every detail. He found her soaking 'naked' in the water and she was humming a tune as she relaxed in the waters warmth. "WELL FOR GODS SAKE I THOUGHT SOMETHNG HAD HAPPENED I DIDN'T SEE YOU THAT DAYA T ALL!" Inuyahsa glared at Kagome. "If you don't want me to care for you then I won't" Inuyasha said looking away.  
  
"W-w-what?" Kagome had to think things through did she hear him correctly?Did she hear him say she cared for her? No her mind was playing games on her he would never in a million or ba-zillion years think that of her,... would he?Inuyasha stalled for a bit nervous to reply back "I said I was worried about you. You think I don't care about you Kagome...b-bu-b-but I.I..I do.I might even more than that if you would let me." he said the last part under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear but Kagome heard it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her dead in the eyes. -Oh great I'm going to get it now her comes that fucking word..- "are you telling me the truth or is it some kind of sick joke?"   
-Huh?Wait that wasn't I didn't expect that. Wait ar those tears in her eyes? Oh Kagome-san I'm sorry- Late reaction came to Inuyasha as he walked over to Kagome and held her around the waist with one hand and her chin in his other. Being careful not to scratch her with his claws. He lifted her face to his and looked her in the eyes "No Kagome this is real and not a joke.I could never do that to you...I like you..actually.I. love you Kagome..." and with that he kissed her gently and sweetly.....  
  
To be contiued  
  
Sandi-chan and Inuyasha: THE CLIFFY OF EVIL! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*smiles sweetly* 


	2. Let's wake up

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to continue the story but here it is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Sandi-chan: Well I still don't own the manga/anime Inuyasha... just Inu-chan!  
Inuyasha: Oh please! We are merly friends and that's all it shall ever be betwe...*shocked face*  
Sandi-chan: *tears in eyes* Inu..yasha....*runs away and cries*  
Inuyasha:.... *late reaction* Sandi-chan..*runs after her and glomps her*  
Sandi-chan: *grins evily* hehehe....  
Inuyasha and Sandi-chan: READ AND REVIEW! *grins*  
  
WARNING: RATED FRIGGEN R FOR INU-CHANS POTTY MOUTH AND SOME SOON TO COME SEXUAL SITUATIONS!!!!AHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't get caught reading this one like ya did with my DBZ one!hahahahahahaha *cough**cough**splutter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(where we last left off: He lifted her face to his and looked her in the eyes "No Kagome this is real and not a joke.I could never do that to you...I like you..actually.I. love you Kagome..." and with that he kissed her gently and sweetly.....)  
  
Kagome awoke at the feeling of lips upon hers breathing into her and from time to time feeling fingers on her neck. "Kagome?Kagome please wake up!Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he kept pushing her chest and blowing into her mouth from time to time with the hekp of Sango. "Dammit wench you can't die on me! DAMMIT KAGOME PLEASE!" Kagome suddenly jollted to reality and cough up water and noticed she was drenched from head to toe and so was Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Wa-what happened why am I all wet!?" she said taking in a heavy breath. "The swing brigde broke and we fell into the rapids.We all made it to the shore but you. You got knocked unconsious and we drowning. Luckily Inuyasha has such a good sense of smell and swimming skills to fight against the rapids and get you." Sango said while ringing out her wet black hair. "You did?" Kagome asked shocked at the thought of him rescuing her. -Damn why couldn't I at least been awake to see him rescue me!- Kagome cursed at herself.  
  
Suddenly she remembered the little dream she had while she was unconsious.  
  
~Flash back to dream~  
  
It was a cool crisp morning and Kagome had just woken up. She looked up into a very high tree and saw a sleeping dog demon laying up there. - Better now then never..I'm not going to let him get away with what he did yesterday- Takeing in a big long deep breath Kagome let out that oh so painful word. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome screamed th painful words. *crash shake rumble splat* A shocked and not so happy Inuyasha came plumiting to the not so soft ground.  
  
Before Inuyasha could start on Kagome, she cut it all to short. "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!", oh poor Inu-chan went further and further into the earths surface. Kagome finally cooled down an was pleased and yet a little worried about the task she ahd just performed. A beat and battered dog demon came riseing fromt eh nice little hole that wasn't there earlier. "WENCH!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled a very pissed off Inuyasha. "For yesterday that's why!You ahd no right what-so-ever to go looking for me when I told Shippo to keep you away!" The day before Kagome went to a nearby hot spring to relax and 'think' things through.  
  
Inuyasha was remembering when he went in search for Kagome thinking she was lost or hurt. I mean he only was making sure she was safe and she had to do a line of sits when he found her and another line of sits this morning.He could remember every detail. He found her soaking 'naked' in the water and she was humming a tune as she relaxed in the waters warmth. "WELL FOR GODS SAKE I THOUGHT SOMETHNG HAD HAPPENED I DIDN'T SEE YOU THAT DAYA T ALL!" Inuyahsa glared at Kagome. "If you don't want me to care for you then I won't" Inuyasha said looking away.  
  
"W-w-what?" Kagome had to think things through did she hear him correctly?Did she hear him say she cared for her? No her mind was playing games on her he would never in a million or ba-zillion years think that of her,... would he?Inuyasha stalled for a bit nervous to reply back "I said I was worried about you. You think I don't care about you Kagome...b-bu-b-but I.I..I do.I might even more than that if you would let me." he said the last part under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear but Kagome heard it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her dead in the eyes. -Oh great I'm going to get it now her comes that fucking word..- "are you telling me the truth or is it some kind of sick joke?"   
-Huh?Wait that wasn't I didn't expect that. Wait ar those tears in her eyes? Oh Kagome-san I'm sorry- Late reaction came to Inuyasha as he walked over to Kagome and held her around the waist with one hand and her chin in his other. Being careful not to scratch her with his claws. He lifted her face to his and looked her in the eyes "No Kagome this is real and not a joke.I could never do that to you...I like you..actually.I. love you Kagome..." and with that he kissed her gently and sweetly.....  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
"Yeah so what of it." he said in his harsh tone. "Hey what is that smell!?" Kagome said sniffing around looking for the casue of teh smell leading straight to Inuyasha. "Whew Inuyasha you smell like wet dog!" she said pinching her nose closed. "Hey what do you expect I just got out of the damn rapids saving your fucking ass! It's not like the smell of blood ain't on you!" Kagome was shocked how come Inuyasha had such a strong sense of smell it wasn't fair and quite embarrassing. Kagome blushed and that nice little word poped in her head and out of her mouth. "Sit boy!" Kagome said watching Inuyasha slam into the nice solid rock....  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sandi-chan: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA not much of a cliffy but hey you will like the next chapter. *grins evily* but for now Read and Review! 


	3. What happened?

A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update but here it is Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Sandi-chan: Well I still don't own the manga/anime Inuyasha... just Inu-chan!  
Inuyasha: And why do you have to tell everyone that.. *kisses her deeply*  
Sandi-chan: *tears in eyes* Inu..yasha... so you finally... agree with me?  
Inuyasha: *grins* of course my love *kisses her again*  
Sandi-chan: *grins evily* hehehe....  
Inuyasha and Sandi-chan: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
WARNING: RATED FRIGGEN R FOR INU-CHANS POTTY MOUTH AND SOME SOON TO COME SEXUAL SITUATIONS!!!!AHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't get caught reading this one like ya did with my DBZ one!hahahahahahaha *cough**cough**splutter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Where we last left off: Kagome blushed and that nice little word poped in her head and out of her mouth. "Sit boy!" Kagome said watching Inuyasha slam into the nice solid rock....)  
  
After they dried off and had a quick lunch they headed back off in search for another way Inuyahsa's Forest. "Why don't we split into groups and so we can cover more ground?" Sango said picking Shippo up on her shoulder. "That's a good idea!" Kagome said leading off in the oppisite direction. "Ok we will meet back here tommorrow then?" Sango said as her and Shippo went into the depths of forest leaving Inuyahsa and Kagome alone.  
  
They wandered in silence for a few hours when the clouds became dark. "Rain is coming.. I can smell it in the air. We need to find a cave or some other type of shelter." Inuyahsa said sniffing the air. "Ok.." Kagome said in a sleepy voice. "Huh Kagome what's wrong?" "I'm just a little ti..." she trailed off and feel to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha said running to her side. "Huh what is this?" Inuyahsa said noticing a small needle in the side of her neck. He slowly pulled it out and sniffed it. "What the hell is this shit!?" he said throwing it to his side. He picked up Kagome and postioned her on his back and he began to look for shelter from the rain.  
  
"Inu...ya..sha?" Kagome said as she yawned in search for him. "It's about time you wake up! But I suggest you go back to sleep. We are going to be here for a while." Kagome looked out the cave entrance and saw a heavy down pour of rain. The wind was picking up and the thunder and lightning were getting stronger. "No Inuyasha you need to eat. Here I brought your two favorite foods! Ramen and chocolate!" Kagome said smiling while pulling out some packages. Inuyashas eyes went wide and he grinned at her. "Thankz Kagome!" he said digging into the ramen when she completed the meal. "Your welcome...sigh..." Inuyasha looked up from his meal and noticed Kagome had a blank face.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she said putting her bowl down beside her. "Humm" he replied with a full mouth of ramen. She got up and took the bowl from his hands and placed them aside. She grabbed his hands and forced him to look into her eyes. Inuyasha swallowed the big lump in his throat. "Y..ye..y.yes Kagome!?" -GODS WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!- Kagome looked at him for a bit and made up her mind. She pushed him down and climbed ontop of him kissing him sweetly. She pulled away and looked into his golden eyes looking for an answer. "Ka..gome.." he was shocked at what jsut happened. Was this real or was he just haveing another one of his wild dreams? No No this was real he felt everything, her breath and the weight ontop of him.  
  
"Kagome wha." he was cut off quickly. "Inuyasha I've thought threw it. That's why I went to the hot spring that day and that is why I have been so quite lately. Inuyasha I.... I... Inuyasha I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said bursting into tears. She couldn't handle this. Kagome got up and ran out of the mouth of the cave out into the rain. Away from the reaction, away from the cave and the fire, and away from Inuyasha. "Why did I do it! He'll never love me he loves Kikyo! I was such a baka he probly hates me now."Kagome said aloud as she slowed down. "Aww poor little miko is out with out her half-breed?" Komgome turned around and saw the one person she knew had always understood her. No matter what ever happened to her he was always there for her even when her life felt cold and lonely... "Sesshoumaru.."  
  
To be countiued 


	4. What do you want with me?

A/N: Hey all! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated it's just I've been grounded. -__-;;; ...stupid report card... ANYWAYS! Here is chappie number 4! But what will the pairing be??????????????????????? (Ka/Inu or Ka/Sess or is it BOTH?????)  
  
Disclaimer: *Tweety voice* Hey I Twaught I taw a putty tat! Hey I did I did tee a putty tat and hes got a big sign dat says "Tandi-tan (Sandi-chan) don'ts owns Inuyasha or it's chawicktwers (characters -__-;;;)" Wat a baaaaad oh putty tat, he twying to get me to beweave dat! *Ends the insane Tweety voice*  
  
WARNING: RATED R FOR LEMONS AND LANGUAGE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Where we last left off:"Aww poor little miko is out with out her half-breed?" Komgome turned around and saw the one person she knew had always understood her. No matter what ever happened to her he was always there for her even when her life felt cold and lonely... "Sesshoumaru..")  
  
Sesshoumaru's long white hair billowed in the midnight winds gentle breeze. His eyes glowed the color of seduction as he staered at the miko that stand before him. His tail flowed behind him as he stood on the tree limb. His stare was intesnse but Kagome didn't care. Kagome was in a trance at his dark beauty. "Where is my hanyou brother at? Leaving his power defenseless miko alone." he said in his cold voice. "I don't know and I don't give a flying fuck where is his! I ran from him!" Kagome snapped back thinking about what she said. She did care about Inuyasha but it's just she had seen him so many times with Kikyo in the depths of the forest kissing her. Pain hit Kagome at the thought and shook it from her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's wench with his golden eyes. His stare had Kagome frozen. -Why do they have to have the same eye color and hair color?- Kagome thought. "What made you do that miko?" he said raiseing an eyebrow at her reply. He had never heard her say something like that about Inuyahsa. And for her to talk to a youkia lord like she has. He didn't want to wait for her answer and swept down and grabbed her from the ground and thye were off to the direction of the west. Kagome kicked and screamed in the demon's brace before she actually noticed how high she was. This made her cling to Sesshoumaru tightly. He noticed what she was doing and just ignored it.  
  
She opened her eyes noticing they had stopped. She still hadn't let go of her grip from his kimono and he looked down at the raven haired miko. Kagome felt an intense stare and she looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes. She felt a blush riseing to her cheeks as he didn't break his gaze. -Um she smells good..like..spring flowers- he though as he inhaled her scent. "Follow me." he said and she detacted herself from him. "Wow." was all Kagome could manage as she looked at the huge palace that he lived in. Even thought Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western Lands he was still unhappy not have the sword that his farther had left in his weak brother's hands. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked looking at Sesshoumoru from behind. ((Oh must be a nice view!LOL!!J/K))   
  
He looked at the miko and wondered why she must ask so many questions. "Rin wanted to see you. I don't know why but she wished for you to be here with her for a while." Sesshoumaru went to his toad demon and told him to show Kagome a room in the Eastern halls. "No Sesshoumaru! I don't wish to stay here but I will visit little Rin for a while! You can't make me stay here." Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes that many looked into before their death. It took Sesshoumaru every bit of his willpower NOT to pin Kagome down and inhale her fear before killing her...or worse...takeing her right then and there. "I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands am not asking you to stay I am telling you to stay." he told her keeping on his cold face. "Inuyasha will come for me, you know that Sesshoumaru, so why do you insist for me to stay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Inuyasha's Forest  
  
-I can smell her...- "...Mixed with HIS scent!HOW DARE SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha said heading towards the west where Kagome's scent was coming from. Inuyahsa still couldn't get was had happend between Kagome and him earlier in the cave. She KISSED him he was shocked and didn't know what to say....  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Inuyasha.." she said putting her bowl down beside her. "Humm" he replied with a full mouth of ramen. She got up and took the bowl from his hands and placed them aside. She grabbed his hands and forced him to look into her eyes. Inuyasha swallowed the big lump in his throat. "Y..ye..y.yes Kagome!?" -GODS WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!- Kagome looked at him for a bit and made up her mind. She pushed him down and climbed ontop of him kissing him sweetly. She pulled away and looked into his golden eyes looking for an answer. "Ka..gome.." he was shocked at what just happened. Was this real or was he just haveing another one of his wild dreams? No No this was real he felt everything, her breath and the weight ontop of him.  
  
"Kagome wha.." he was cut off quickly. "Inuyasha I've thought threw it. That's why I went to the hot spring that day and that is why I have been so quite lately. Inuyasha I.... I... Inuyasha I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said bursting into tears. She couldn't handle this. Kagome got up and ran out of the mouth of the cave out into the rain. Away from the reaction, away from the cave and the fire, and away from Inuyasha.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Inuyasha thought threw it iver and over again, remembering every sweet detail as possible. He also thought of what might have happend if he had attacked a different way with it. He countinued to run until he was a few miles from Sesshoumaru's palace and quickend his pace. -I'm coming Kagome...I'll always come..- "Kagome..."  
  
To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sandi-chan: Hey how did you all like it?  
Sesshoumaru: How DARE you make me think that of that damn miko. She is mearly a human! I will not turn out like my father!  
Kagome: Oh so you think just because I'm a human I can't kick your ass?! Oh give me a break! Where's my bow and arrows!?  
Sesshoumaru: Oh bring it on human! *sticks tounge out and then shakes his butt at her*  
Sandi-chan and Inuyahsa: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *look at Kagome and Sess-chan then at each other and back away VERY slowly*  
Kagome: I'LL RIP THAT FUCKING TAIL OF YOUR'S OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *charges at Sess-chan*  
Sesshoumaru: *starts to sing makeing hand motions down his body* Can't touch this. Dun dun dun dundun Can't touch this!  
Sandi-chan: ANYWAYS! Please click the beautiful button down there and review! *grins*  
|  
|  
|  
V CLICK ME!!!!!! 


End file.
